


Daycare

by commonseapotato



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Children, Daycare, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonseapotato/pseuds/commonseapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TWRP guys find themselves taking care of the children at an Earth daycare, but Phobos is not particularly excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on several headcanons from my Skype group chat. I may add more to this someday but who really knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Phobos shuffled awkwardly as he stood off to the side of the daycare, eyeing the small swarm of children as they petted Meouch’s fur and chased Sung around in a game of tag. Even Havve sat patiently next to a single brave little girl as she adorned his helmet with tiny paper flowers.

Phobos glanced to the side and noticed a little girl sitting alone in the corner of the room, quietly coloring a picture of a The Little Mermaid. Taking a deep breath, Phobos walked over to her slowly. As he approached her, she glanced up, her face breaking into a small smile. Phobos waved shyly.

“Hello!” signed the girl, moving her hands slowly as she formed the letters and words. “My name is Pheobe.”

Phobos was stunned. It was rare to come across a human that spoke with their hands, much less one that used it as their primary form of communication. It took him a moment to respond.

“I am Lord Phobos. It is very nice to meet you.” He signed slowly, matching the girl’s pace. Pheobe’s smile widened and she gazed up in wonder. It wasn’t often that a total stranger was able to sign to her.

“Would you like to color with me?” Her hands moved faster as she rushed excitedly to get the words out.

Phobos smiled. “Of course.” And with that he sat down next to her and took the coloring page she handed him.

The pair had been coloring for over 20 minutes when Pheobe started to yawn and rubbed her eyes. Phobos looked over at her curiously. “Are you tired?” Pheobe nodded, and without another word she crawled into Phobos’s lap and curled against his chest.

For the second time, Phobos was stunned by this tiny girl. He was frozen for a few minutes as he watched the sleeping child in his lap as her breathing deepened. Then slowly he reached forward, gently rubbing her back.

At that moment, Sung strode by, stopping abruptly and gasping loudly as he caught sight of the tiny child in Phobos’s lap. “Ohhh my goddd. Look at the little human! Meouch! Havve! Come quick!”

Phobos shot Sung a death glare, quickly signing “Shut up! You’ll wake her!"

Sung clasped his hands over his mouth and whispered “sorry”.

Phobos nodded and focused back onto the child, adjusting her against his chest. Pheobe snuggled in closer, and Phobos petted her hair, letting her sleep.

Phobos smiled to himself. Maybe children weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
